A Samurai's Christmas Gift
by Miko.chan215
Summary: The high miko of the village has fallen in love with the youngest samurai and has decided this Christmas she will show him her love. Will it be returned? [Spoilers would watch whole series before reading this] KatsushiroxOC


Abigail: This is a Christmas Ficcy I've been working on and this is my first that is not an you reader ficcy so please be nice when reviewing. Anyway, Katsushiro do the disclaimer pleazey!

Katsu: Alright Miss Abigail! Abigail does not own Samurai 7! She does own Akane and the idea of this fanfiction!

Abigail: But I will own you Katsushiro! KATSUSHIRO IS MINE MINE MINE!!! coughcough Now that my mental moment is over here is my ficcy! Enjoy and sorry about OOCness!! I wrote this at 3:00 at night

'Waiting, that seems to be all that I did lately. No cooking, cleaning, looking after the wounded, but...just waiting. Waiting for whom, you ask? A samurai...to be specific, Katsushiro Okamoto. That's right. The young teal haired samurai who's darker shaded eyes always has a way with people...well at less has a way with me.' Sighing, I rest my head on the windowsill over looking the snow barren fields of Kanna.

"Abigail-san, why don't you tell Katsushiro-dono how you feel?" My friend, Akane, tells me as she sits a cup of tea by me.

Ok, by now I think you are all confused about what is going on. I am Abigail Alexandros. I'm sixteen years old with long flowing black hair with natural silver highlights running though it and large hazel blue-silver eyes. I am the High Miko, otherwise known as the Village Healer, since my parents' death at the tender age of five. And I, Abigail Alexandros am in love with the samurai, Katsushiro Okamoto.

Ok sure, he has a fan club and sure you can call me a hopeless fan girl, but the thing that sets us apart is that I am not afraid to talk to him. That right, I Abigail, does in fact talk to Katsushiro, more then I do with the other of the samurai. Sure I do not get to talk to him as much as that whore, Kirara, and I will have to punish myself for saying that later, but I do get to talk to him.

Ok, again you must be confused about my hatred for Kirara. You see my family has been with the village of Kanna since it's beginning days and was the High Miko watching out for everyone. We used our powers of healing to heal the sick and treat the wounded. We were highly praised for our work. Then one year, we had a bad drought and the crops started to die; that was when the "water mikos" came out of no where and found some water saving the village. Our family was forgotten and no longer cared for except when one was sick. Don't get me wrong I don't miss the praising, but I hate how Kirara prances around getting to do whatever she wishes because they believe she is royalty! Can you believe this?! Calm down. Kami-sama hates for us to hate others. Ok, anyway back to the story.

"Akane-dono, why should I even try when he loves Kirara?" I sigh as I look away from the snow to face my life long friend and protector. She smiles a mysteries grin before taking a sip of her tea. Akane's brown eyes sparkle as she places down her glass.

"Looks are never truthful, you should know that High Miko-san. It appears that way, but did you know that is not the case?"

"What do you mean Akane-dono?" I looked at her warily as I took a drink from my tea. Minty. My favorite. Akane always knows which kinds of herbs to use to calm me down.

"Kirara loves Kambei." My eyes widen as I hear this bit of news.

"I was right! She is a hoe-oh! Akane-dono please fetch me my cross..." I asked her as I rolled up the sleeve of my kimono top. Akane, returns shortly with a piece of iron, the tip formed in a shape of a cross glowing red. Taking it from her, I press it against my skin grinding my teeth to stop my screams. After a few seconds I pull it away to reveal a burnt cross on my wrist.

"...H-...how...do you...know this?" I question her between pants of breaths while I put up the brander and wrapped up my wrist.

"I overheard Shichiroji talking to Heihachi about it. It appears also, that Katsushiro and Kirara have a brotherly/sisterly relationship going on."

"And this would be any of my business because..." I asked her but she ends up glaring at me.

"Because you can get him a GREAT gift for Christmas and win him over! Come on! Give him a gift and tell him 'I am madly in love with you Great Samurai Katsushiro' and see how fast you will get kissed after that!" Akane romantically sighs before hugging herself giggling. Blinking, I stand up startling her before beginning to walk out.

" Hey, Abigail-san, where are you going?" She questions causing me to stop long enough to toss a smile and a simple respond back to her before leaving.

"I'm talking your advice...for once..."

'Maybe this is a stupid idea...even if I find someone to take me to the nearby market I still won't know what a samurai like himself would like. Why did I talk myself into this? Maybe I should hea-' I was then knock away from my train wrecked thoughts when I was plowed over. Blinking a few times I stared at the sky in confusion, ignoring my surroundings until I could regain my bearings.

"Miko-san! Are you are alright?!" A voice asked as a hand covered in a brown glove entered my line of vision. Again I just blinked before sitting up.

"...ow" I say as I looked up at the cheerful eyes of the rice loving samurai, Heihachi.

"Well, that was some delayed respond Miko-san. Maybe we should make sure I didn't accidentally knocked out any brain cells." Heihachi playfully teases me as he helps me up.

"Now Heihachi, you know that since I am the healer of the village that I would be the one I go to so if some of my brain cells were knocked out. So in this case I won't know if any were missed placed because I wouldn't be able to check myself." I retorted smartly back to the rice lover who blinks before shaking his head laughing.

"Well put Miko-san. So is their anything I may assist you with since I so rudely knocked you over?" Heihachi asks and my eyes light up at this.

'How amazingly good fortune this is.' I thought before smiling brightly at the samurai in front of me.

"Heihachi-dono, can you take me to the bazaar? I need to look of a gift for someone. Actually, I need your help on picking out a gift for a samurai." I asked him as he blinks before smiling devilishly.

"A samurai eh? It won't happen to be a certain teal-haired samurai we both know, now is it?" I blushed before shaking my head.

"Heihachi-dono! I don't have time for teasing, but will you help me?" I pleaded before he gave in with a sigh.

"Alright, we shall get going to find your samurai a gift." Heihachi takes my hand and leads me out of the village.

"Wooooow! Oh my god, look at how amazing this place is!" I exclaimed in amazement as I took in all the sites of the colorful busy street of the bazaar.

"Yes it is amazing but it's also busy so stay...close...Abigail!" Heihachi sighs before starting to look for the disappearing miko.

"...Heihachi-dono? Hei..." I sigh as my search for the missed placed samurai turned up fruitless, "Oh well...I might as well look for a gift for Katsushiro-dono." with my new encouragement, I began my search for the prefect Christmas gift for Katsushiro-dono.

"Necklace...most beautiful necklace you will see"

"Beads...how about some pretty beads for a pretty woman?"

"FRESH FISH! GET YOUR FISH HERE!" Booth owners tried to get me to buy but I turned them down on my endless search. Sighing, I was about to just give up and find my missing rice samurai when I spotted it.

"Excuse me sir, how much is this one?" I cautiously stepped up to one booth and pointed out the one I liked. Turning around, the middle-aged merchant faced me with a kind smile.

"For a young lady like yourself one bronze piece." The merchant answered kindly as I placed a finger to my chin to think about it before I slipped my hand into my pouch and pulled out a bronze piece.

"Here you go good sir." Smiling, the merchant wraps up the gift before handing it to me.

"Thank you! Please come again." Waving bye to the kind merchant, I slipped the gift into my kimono top as I went to find the missing samurai when I someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley.

"Hello there my pretty. Now don't make a sound and I won't have to hurt you." A thug breathed on me with a foul breath.

"Help me! Please somebody!!" I screamed as I began to struggle from his grip, but he pulls one of my arms behind my back twisting it until I fall to my knees in pain.

"Now now now, I thought I said no scream-" The Thug began with his face next to my ear breathing into it until a voice stop him from anything else.

"I think you should let Miko-san go unless you wish to feel the sting of my blade." Turning around, I became relieved when I realized that my savor was my teal haired heartthrob.

"Katsushiro-dono!" I exclaimed as he pulled out his sword and took a cautious step forward. The thug freaked out before shoving me forward and running off.

"Keep the girl she is to ugly for my tastes anyway!" Katsushiro sheathes his blade before helping me up and yelling back at the thug.

"I better not see you messing with her again and she is not ugly she is beautiful!" Blushing slightly at his words I take his hand and he pulls me up before facing his stare on me.

"Katsushiro-dono! Thank you fo-"

"What do you think you are doing here Miko-san? You know what would have happened if I wasn't here to save you?!" Wincing slightly at his tone because I am not used to being yelled at, I stare up into his eyes to see him wishing to take back what he just said.

"I was here with Heihachi-dono, but I lost him in the crowd! I know better then being alone and I'm sorry that I've worried you." I apologized to him with a bow as he tries to tell me not to bow but gives up and takes my hand in his.

"How about we find Heihachi-dono then, together?" Katsushiro asks me as I nod my head blushing deeply.

It turns out that it didn't take us long to find Heihachi-dono being that he was at a local rice stand trying out the different styles of rice making. With both samurai in tow, we began back to the village and made it safely back. Heihachi went off because we got back in time for supper leaving Katsushiro-dono and myself in an uncomfortable silent until he too was about to leave.

"K-katsushiro-dono?" Stopping of a second, he turns to face me confused.

"Yes Abigail-san? Is there something you needed?" Blushing horrible I reach into my kimono top and pull out his gift before handing it to him.

"H-here. This is for you K-Katsushiro-dono. Merry Christmas." Blinking he looks down at it before looking back up at me making me believe he didn't like it.

"But I didn't get you anything Miko-san." Shaking my head I smile at him before gesturing to him to open the gift which he does unsurely. Tenderly he pulls off the lid and then pulls out the gift. The gift that he has gotten is a necklace with a sword dangling at the end with a red rose wrapped around the blade.

"I didn't know what to get a samurai like yourself but when I shall this I thought about you and how you have two sides. One a calming and beautiful as a rose and the other's rough and bloody as a sword. The true being of a samurai...at less that is how I see samurai as. It's bad isn't it? You don't li-" I was cut off by Katsushiro hugging me close his face burden into my hair taking a deep breath of it's scent.

"No, just the opposite. I love it more then anything and I shall cherish it for future times to come. Thank you Abigail Alexandros." Blushing, I look down ashamed of my blush but he tenderly places two fingers under my chin to cause me to face him.

"I've figured out what to give you for Christmas Abigail." He smirks secretly.

"Wha-" He cuts off my respond my gently covering my lips with his own in a chastely innocent kiss that I respond back to willingly. When we pulled away due to the lack of air he places a kiss on my forehead before staring lovingly into my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Abigail." Smiling lovingly I hug him close.

"Merry Christmas to you too Katsushiro." with that, Katsushiro drags me into another breathtaking kiss as it begins to snow gently upon the scene.

Abigail: I hope that is pretty long and I like how it ended.

Katsu: Me too! n.n Now Miss Abigail time for YOUR Christmas gift.

Abigail: blushes R&R! ish taking into backroom by Katsushiro


End file.
